Début
by Clewilan
Summary: Si leur première rencontre fut la plus banale qu'il soit, le chemin qu'ils allaient se créer, lui, est unique.


**C'est fou comme je m'ennuie un premier jour de vacances... Alors je vous offre ça ! On remercie Serleena sans qui je me serais pas à moitié réveillée en pleine nuit pour écrire (je l'ai terminée à une heure du matin celle-là) xD**

* * *

A quinze ans, elle savourait pleinement le sens du mot liberté.

On était en septembre, la matinée était radieuse. Un beau soleil brillait, avec une légère brise qui faisait ébouriffer ses cheveux dorés. Le temps reflétait sa joie d'être enfin dehors.

Loin de l'atmosphère de sa maison qui devenait irrespirable, impossible à supporter depuis le départ de sa mère. Loin de son père qui, à force de s'isoler de plus en plus, dans un monde où elle ne pourrait pas le suivre, en devenait effrayant. Loin des expériences qu'il réalisait jusque tard dans la nuit et qui la faisaient se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit. Morte de peur.

Alors, elle allait profiter de cette journée. Puisque toutes les personnes qui s'occupaient de la maison du temps de sa mère étaient partis avec elle, et que son père était plongé dans ses recherches, c'était elle qu'il avait chargée des courses. Sans se rendre compte du cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Elle avait sauté sur l'occasion.

A présent, elle attendait l'autobus qui desservait le coin rural où elle vivait et l'amènerait en ville. Elle avait déjà exploré le hameau voisin en long, en large, et en travers, et comptait bien changer de crèmerie. Inutile que son père soit en courant, sinon, cette première escapade serait la dernière.

Heureusement, elle était arrivée dans les temps. Un peu plus et elle aurait manqué le bus. Elle sourit. Peut-être arriverait-il quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon avant.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle nota en entrant. Elle connaissait pourtant les gens de la région, les habitués, pour les avoir croisés au moins une fois chez son alchimiste de père.

Mais lui, non.

Elle l'observa un instant. Cheveux noirs, yeux de la même couleur de jais, avec une étincelle à l'intérieur de ses prunelles qui la troublait sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Elle aurait pu dire qu'il était mignon si elle avait été assez expérimentée sur le sujet pour se faire une opinion correcte. Le dernier garçon qu'elle avait rencontré avait six ans et c'était son cousin.

Lui était assis près de la fenêtre, son sac posé sur le siège voisin, contemplant avec un air morne le paysage. Qui se résumait actuellement à des arbres rabougris et des champs déserts. Il soupira et sortit un livre.

Elle sourit. Elle, au bout de quinze ans, ne s'y habituait pas non plus.

* * *

Elle sortait désormais en ville une fois par semaine.

Et chaque jour où elle prenait le bus, elle retrouvait le garçon, assis à la même place.

Unique constante dans l'équation qu'était sa vie qui comportait beaucoup d'inconnues.

Équilibre fragile qui perdit de sa stabilité un jour froid de novembre.

Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Le chauffeur freina brutalement, évitant de justesse un animal apparemment suicidaire qui avait sauté sur la route.

Elle, qui restait toujours debout durant le trajet, sentit la force du freinage l'entraîner dangereusement vers le sol

Et fut rattrapée in extremis par le garçon qui avait réagi à une vitesse extraordinaire.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Premiers mots depuis deux mois qu'ils se côtoyaient. Elle en venait par fois à se demander si elle existait, ou s'il était muet.

- Oui, je crois… Merci.

- De rien.

Il eut un sourire étrange et retourna s'asseoir.

Elle n'insista pas, se croyant retournée à la case départ.

* * *

La semaine suivante, il avait enlevé son sac, laissant la place libre à côté de lui. Elle le dévisagea un instant, cherchant à déceler l'invitation, mais son air était impénétrable. Et il s'efforçait de regarder tout sauf elle.

Elle sourit.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle le fit comme une approbation.

Et son sourire s'élargit.

Lorsqu'il sortit un livre, décidément vaincu par la monotonie du paysage, elle ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Qui a dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

- Je peux t'aider, peut-être, railla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle sursauta mais ne se démonta pas.

- Non, franchement, je m'en sors avec des cercles de transmutation aussi simples…

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris.

- Tu t'y connais en alchimie ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle d'une voix étrange, alors que son regard se voilait.

Il tendit la main, la faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

- Je m'appelle Roy.

- Et moi Riza.

Début d'une longue collaboration.


End file.
